In imaging apparatuses such as still cameras or video cameras, chromatic aberration of magnification is known to occur due to an expanded pointing image in light passing through a lens due to an influence of a point spread function (PSF) of each color. The chromatic aberration of magnification occurs due to a difference in the size of an image since the refractive index of a lens is different depending on a wavelength of the visible light and the focal distance is thus different.
When a white point light source is photographed with a lens in which chromatic aberration of magnification occurs, the neighboring portion of a screen is colored with the colors of the rainbow and thus the light source is photographed to grow in a radiation direction. Even in a normal subject, a color deviation is prominently seen particularly in the edge portion of an image.
Hitherto, calculating and correcting deviation (aberration amount) in horizontal and vertical directions in each of RGB (red, green, and blue) has been performed as a method of correcting a color aberration of magnification (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-219683 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-299874). In general, the correction of the color aberration of magnification is performed before color separation (color interpolation fora single plate: de-Bayer). Various methods have been examined as a method of detecting a color aberration of magnification from RAW data. In the correction of the color aberration of magnification, color shifting has been performed only based on information regarding a single color such as R (red) or B (blue).